reaperseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Komali
Prince Komali Komali is a kindhearted prince. He can be considered very different from a lot of royal members (at their time era)- not hungry for war, power, or money. Komali though, can be very protective, and violent if need be...otherwise, however, he's gentle, and upon hurting his friends (physically or verbally), he'll feel guilty and almost instantly apologize. In this case, Komali may also seem to be too kind, and then considerably weak...but don't get me wrong- Komali is a strong, muscular guy that can weild a sword like he's a demon (not to mention he is always wearing his suit of armor). One of Komali's hardly noticeable quirks is the crown on the top of his head. It's a small, golden crown that somewhat resembles that of the Swedish crown on their flag. You can see some repetetive color patterns in Komali- maroon/dark red, silver and gold, dark and light blues, and shades of brown. This may be because of both Royalty, and his animal side...which is that of a Lion. Komali is often depicted with a Lion's tail, and without- as well as with and without the crown on his head. This is very specific, but all of Komali's appearance is- such as the repetition of the curls in his hair that appears almost like a mane, the pendant on his cape, and the armor he wears (including his sword). Komali is neutrally social, and somewhat classic. He tends to be quite romantic at times too. He doesn't play a huge role in the story for most of the plot, and doesn't join in many conversations- which is also why sometimes it's even hard to tell he's there...but, Komali is always making sure his friends don't get hurt, or lost- so he's always behind, making sure everyone gets to their destination safely. Komali has bonds that are hard to make out with the other characters, though, they are there. Xyphas, Dani, and Komali Xyphas, Dani and Komali have a neutral bond between them, like a group of guys would. Though it isn't shown, or explained much at all, it really is there. Out of the three, however, Komali is the most careful and gregarious- constantly making sure nothing gets out of hand. In one of the comics featuring Xyphas, Dani and Komali, 'Why is the Rum always gone?', Komali is getting angry at Dani for drinking too much, and taking all the rum/liquor. It becomes obvious through this, and other instances, that Komali both cares strongly for the safety of his friends, and is quite intelligent. In another comic featuring the three of them again, 'Practicing?', Komali makes Dani and Xyphas dress up so he can practice something. This also proves that though Komali has a tough exterior, he is soft and easily nervous on the inside. Asphyx and Komali Asphyx and Komali share very few scenes together- but it is almost certain they can rely and trust each other. Besides this, there is not much conversation, or notification that shows they have a strong friendship like he does with the other guys. Perhaps it's because of Asphyx's anti-social personality, or maybe it's the fact that Komali is jealous of the time spent between Lyra and him? It is not certain the reason, but perhaps in the future, something will be verified. Komali and Lyra See this info under Lyra and Komali on Lyra's page